


The Dynamics of Reflection

by justanothernobody



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Cute Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Mirror Universe, Mirrors, baekhyun and chen are besties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:04:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanothernobody/pseuds/justanothernobody
Summary: In which Chanyeol enters the old storage room in his on-campus dorm and meets a stranger.





	The Dynamics of Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm back with another EXO fic written from an idea that came when me and my friend/beta-reader were talking about my 2 other friends who are literally each others' alter ego. The whole fic was inspired by that and part of it was written when I was in class, therefore it might seem rushed. It might be OOC as I'm fairly new to the fandom. I take constructive criticism so feel free to do so. Enjoy! :)

The mirror was covered by a thin white fabric. On the fabric itself was a layer of dust. Chanyeol was intrigued. The mirror was said to be here since his grandparents were still alive. He pulled the fabric off. Dust rained off of the fabric and stuck themselves onto the mirror and his blue shirt. Even with age the mirror was still visibly pristine. There were no stains on it and the view was crystal clear when he wiped the grime away. Perhaps a bit to clear, he swore he saw another person on the mirror. His reflection shifted from him to a man shorter than him. It shifted back ‒ Chanyeol blinked. Maybe the lack of air in the cooped-up room was making him hallucinate. He stared at the mirror for longer. Nothing happened, he sighed. He reached out for the fabric again to cover the mirror once more. He swore he felt the fabric being pushed away. He glanced at the mirror before taking his leave.

Since that day he went to the storage room the mirror had been on his mind. It was only natural then that he would return for a second time to prove his madness real. Chanyeol entered and wasted no time in taking the cover off. His image stared back at him. _Damnit_ , he thought. The evidence since the first time was zilch and he wasn’t going to stop until something _more_ happens. Chanyeol was frustrated beyond belief. “Come out already,” he said, though seemingly to no one in particular. Then he saw it. For a split second a figure resembling the man from his first visit appeared before fading again. He walked over to the mirror and took hold of it. He brought his face closer and screamed, “Come here!” The man’s form took shape. He came forth with a pose distinctly a copy of his. The features of the man grew visible ‒ his cropped hair an opposite of his long strands, eyes filled with a bored expression whereas his was filled by a mix of confusion and vexation. The figure stepped back and Chanyeol followed suit, dazed and even more confused ( _or was it the other way around_ , he thought, _since he is my reflection right now_ ).

“Happy now?” asked the stranger. He couldn’t form a response. Speechlessly he grabbed the fabric that he threw on the floor and covered the mirror. He proceeded by running out of the room as fast as his long legs could bring him. He exited the room, face pale, eyes wide, and fingers trembling.

When he entered the room for the third time it wasn’t even out of his own will. His best friend Baekhyun had told him to retrieve some old boxes from the storage to sort through them and throw out the unusable items. As he entered the room he saw the mirror was uncovered. He neared the mirror. Where his reflection was supposed to appear in view showed up the same man from last time. He looked as bored as he did previously. “You again?” Chanyeol nodded dumbly. “You ran away last time.” This stranger was stating the obvious, he muttered out a _yes_. “You don’t know me yet ‒ Do Kyungsoo, nice to meet you.” Chanyeol brought his hand to touch the glass, “I’m Park Chanyeol.” They stayed quiet before he broke the silence

“I’m not just seeing things, right?”

Kyungsoo laughed out. “I’m whoever you perceive me to be. At least that’s what the person who lived here last told me.” He flashed him a boyish grin.

But obviously the latter wasn’t convinced. The dazed look was still stuck on his face and looked like it will be there for a while. Chanyeol looked like he was holding in a scream and, _boy_ , did it _not_ look good. He was certain that he would’ve gone hysterical one way or another. “What the fuck do you mean by that?” he asked, the question voiced out in a higher pitch. He was moving back when he asked the question with hands already reaching for the doorknob, a stuttered call for Baekhyun left his lips. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened.

“No, wait ‒ don’t,” he said quickly. It was too late though. He heard feet moving up the staircase and followed by a voice replying _what_ after. Baekhyun entered the room.

“What is it?” the other man asked, voice laced with what he considered as irritation. He looked at Chanyeol and follows where his fingers pointed to. “Yeah, that’s an old mirror. What’s there to see?” He then looked confused. “What do you mean by,” he made air-quotations to prove his point, “what’s there to see? It’s literally right there.” Kyungsoo felt like Baekhyun as well, irritated but minus the disinterest on the current situation.

The other looked concerned when he spoke, “Chanyeol, you’re not sick right?” He reached to touch his forehead with the back of his palms. He shook his head. Something was odd about the situation. Baekhyun couldn’t see Kyungsoo which meant that he was either going insane or only Chanyeol could see him. He wasn’t quite fond of the two possibilities, seeing that everyone will think he’s crazy either way. Before prolonging the problem, he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. “Nevermind that, maybe I was seeing things,” his voice didn’t sound convincing even to his own ears, how was it going to show Baekhyun it was nothing? Judging by the questionable stare he gave him, he was obviously not fooled by the reply but pretended to do otherwise. He still looked at him funny when he left the other in the room.

“I _told_ you not to do that,” Kyungsoo said when the other was out. The annoyed expression on his face was clearly displayed. “You could’ve told me that only I’m able to see you beforehand,” he replied with a glare. The other shrugged his shoulders. “You couldn’t think of listening to me first before screaming out.”

Chanyeol put his face in his hands and stood with his knees bent acutely above the ground. He hears him scream quietly into his palms. He was definitely unhappy with the situation right now. It turned his life from obviously-not-normal to a my-friend-thinks-I’m-insane condition. Kyungsoo simply looked at him.

“If you’re done releasing all that pent-up frustration maybe you can let me explain the situation,” he stated bluntly.

“There’s not much to explain really,” Chanyeol replied. He let out a chuckle bordering the lines of manic. The chance of the other being aware enough to listen to what he’s got to say was near null. Kyungsoo was not one to easily give up, however.

“Only some people can see me. It’s mostly those who just happen to stumble across this, one of which is you. So welcome to the privileged club.” The male now stood, so he tilted his head upwards to look at him better. Clearly, he wasn’t happy with the description given.

“Can I just, excuse myself? For like ‒ forever?” Kyungsoo’s lips lifted in a small smile. “You know,” he started, “the people who came here years before thought I was some magical being God gave. I’m surprised you didn’t do the same.”

“Maybe that’s because I’m rational, unlike whoever that person before was,” he joked. They were warming up to each other. He let out a laugh. “Well then, I’m glad to not have to do the ‘I’m not a magical thingy’ speech this time around.” The black-haired grinned in response.

Just when they were in the midst of getting acquainted a shout came from downstairs, “Oi Yeol, grab the old craft boxes too, yeah? Junmyeon needs them for some role he’s playing.” He heard Chanyeol mutter an _ugh_ before answering loudly back, “Where the hell are they?” When Baekhyun responded with the specifics, he didn’t bother listening and instead said to Kyungsoo, “It sucks to have him as a housemate.” He snorts loudly, “I can tell.”

As Chanyeol moved to grab the boxes he was told to retrieve, Kyungsoo stared with disinterest at the other. Their eyes met for a moment before he glanced at the white fabric long forgotten on the floor. With one hand he took the fabric and right before covering it up Kyungsoo was sure he said _see you_ to him. He heard his footsteps making their way to the door and it clicking closed soon after.

When the next day comes he is surprised to hear Chanyeol greeting him as he enthusiastically removes the cover of the mirror. He had practically received a scream in place of a greeting and winced when the voice reached his ears. “Don’t be so loud, it’s too early for that.” He looked up to see that the other’s messy hair had fallen to cover up half of his forehead and a bright smile glued to his lips. “It’s already 3 p.m., so I can be as loud as I want to.” He groaned in response and stood up, previously leaning on some boxes and using old shirts as a way to sleep on cotton instead of rough paper. “Were you asleep this whole time?” the other asked. “I was, it’s a perk of being ‘the mirror guy’,” he replied.

He found himself answering more odd questions with even wackier answers the whole day and gets shocked when Chanyeol yawns before checking his phone to see that it had already been 8 p.m. “It’s not even that late yet,” Kyungsoo said. “Easy for you to say, you don’t have to pull an all-nighter at least once a week,” he shot back

“What can I say, being tired is something I haven’t felt in a long while,” he grinned. “Lucky you, the closest thing I can get to be awake longer is only from shitty coffee,” Chanyeol answered, “I gotta go now, kay. I’ve got an all-day hibernation session scheduled.” He laughs softly at the response, “Now shoo, you’ll be late for that reservation.” He picked up the fabric from the floor to cover the mirror once more and this time it’s Kyungsoo who said _good night_ to him.

The days following their first conversation were great ones. It filled the lonely day Kyungsoo spent with so much brightness that even his cold persona got exposed to. It made Chanyeol’s dull days pass with so much more happiness to the point where his best friends Baekhyun and Jongdae took notice. The two got to know each other even more. Kyungsoo discovers so much of Chanyeol ‒ he has learnt that he is older by a mere difference of less than 2 months, he is majoring in arts, and has a hobby for speaking really fast (rapping, Chanyeol told him, but he struggled to see a difference between incoherent speed-talking and the former). In exchange Chanyeol learnt more about him ‒ he doesn’t remember much of his past life, he can’t remember what he used to do, but he doesn’t really give a damn about who he used to be and likes to focus on what he currently has instead.

On one evening they spent together he asked, “What did you do to get in there?” He made him go quiet. Chanyeol knew the topic to be a sensitive one, but today he dared to ask it. Kyungsoo shifted to sit cross-legged to be able to have a better conversation.

“I asked for an unending life. I got that through this.”

 “Don’t you ever wonder if you can escape from the mirror?” He sighed; the answer would be a _definitely, yes_. He longs for the day he can actually feel the warmth of everything surrounding him instead of only getting a cold replica of the dark storage room. He misses the feel of walking out in the open and breathing in the scent of nature and feeling the rough wooden texture of trees or the soft petals of flowers. Most of all, he wants to know how Chanyeol’s skin would feel when he leaned beside him. He is curious to see how the expressions he made whenever he feels happy looked up close and he wants to be able to reach out to wipe the moisture that leak from the corners of his eyes.

“I do. But given my circumstances I’m quite unsure how to do that.” He gives the latter a sad smile. “I wish I can get you out of there,” Chanyeol said. The other sighed, “It’s just another cruel game fate gave me. It’ll pass.”

“And you don’t have to play hero with me. I’m used to being here anyway.” It made the saddened look on Chanyeol’s face increase. “I’m not trying to save you. I just want you to be happy out of there.”

The two grew silent. The atmosphere tensed. Kyungsoo broke the silence with a soft reply, “Just stay here and I’ll be content.” The taller male’s eyes widened before he replied, “If keeping you joyful means to be stuck here 24/7, I would be here forever.”

He flushed, a shy smile decorating his features and looked down. Chanyeol thinks that he looks absolutely beautiful like this, all embarrassed yet touched deeply by him. He brought his palms to touch the glass and the other mimics his move. They were holding hands, even with a barrier between them.

Yet like everything else that starts, there always in an inevitable end. Six months into their friendship everything crashes down. “Chanyeol, I’ve got good news!” screamed Baekhyun, “an antique collector wants that mirror.” Chanyeol paled. Whoever that collector was he can never have it. The mirror was so much more than _simply_ a mirror. He can’t part from Kyungsoo. He can’t, he can’t, and _he can’t_. While Baekhyun had been ecstatic about the transaction soon to happen he knew, he needed to get Kyungsoo out of the mirror. He needed to do something about it.

The gears in his mind turned to devise a rushed plan. He weighed out the possibilities of the outcome being successful or an utter failure. He though out the consequences he would have to take, for the burden his heart would carry. It wasn’t a great plan, but he knew he would regret it if he didn’t execute the decision. Chanyeol felt the pain already.

The morning after Chanyeol entered the room. He forgot to cover the mirror yesterday so he was greeted with Kyungsoo’s lazy smile. Before he even said a word he breathed out, “Baekhyun sold this mirror. I needed to see you.” He looked at the shorter man, the expression changed from being content to looking upset, displeased, unhappy ‒ whatever adjective used to describe him wouldn’t ever truly show how the other felt. “You’re letting him just sell me, then? No trying to stop him?” “I can’t, he already sealed the deal.”

Kyungsoo looked slightly enraged now. Chanyeol spoke, “I love you Kyungsoo, and I really want to feel you here with me.” He glanced away, hands reaching for the mirror. He felt some force push his palms away before he was even touching the glass. “I’d say it back, but you didn’t even fight for me. I don’t know what my words will mean to you anymore.”

Chanyeol went quiet and not long after pulled the fabric to hurriedly cover the mirror. It made Kyungsoo feel upset that he ran away from the problem, not brave enough to confront the situation. The whole thing made him feel displeased. He thought their relationship now meant something to the latter. By what he just experienced he questioned it now. _Whateve_ r, he exhaled, _maybe I’ll just sleep it off_.

As Kyungsoo guessed Chanyeol was avoiding the problem by not coming to the room the next day. He didn’t come the day after that, and the day after that day too. Guess what? His measly problem wasn’t gone with a 16-hour-long rest. If anything it just made him feel distressed even more.

Chanyeol finally entered the storage room after a week of avoiding on a dark night to see the mirror one last time. He pulled the fabric and laid it atop a thick book he brought along on a side table out of the mirror’s view. Kyungsoo appeared when he was done hiding the book. “What brings you here late at night?” The cold undertone of his voice was clearly heard, Chanyeol felt saddened.

“I just want to say my last goodbye.” The other scoffed, unimpressed. “I don’t need your shitty excuses, you practically bid me farewell when you sold me.” Chanyeol looked hurt, but he didn’t say a word. It was all true, he couldn’t deny that. Kyungsoo saw him hold a thick book hidden behind his back.

“It’s alright. I know I’m in the wrong.” He brought the book up above his head, ready to swing it forth. “Ch-Chanyeol, what are you trying to do?!” He pulled the book further back to give the swing more strength. “Kyungsoo, please don’t be mad at me for this…” As he swung the book the last thing he heard was the shorter male’s voice screaming a _no don’t_ before the glass cracked. The cracked pieces fell off and shattered on the floor. The sharp edges of it seemed to shine with the artificial lighting being reflected off of the remnants of the mirror. His eyes grew watery. His arm ached from the force he exerted. But he didn’t feel any of that. All he felt was the heavy heart he carried as one thought filled his mind. _What sounded louder_ , Chanyeol wondered, _the fall of glass or the ruins of his heart on the ground?_

\-----

The first few months without Kyungsoo, Baekhyun and Jongdae were very concerned. His usually cheerful self was practically gone. The aura surrounding him was negative. It even made him unhappy about the things he used to be.  The two tried to cheer him up but there’s only so much they could do.

Fast-forward to 4 years later, he still missed the other dearly. It’s been too long of a wait to be able to be optimistic about the outcome. It’s been too long to be able to believe that he will find Kyungsoo again. It’s been ages since he last saw him in the mirror. He misses that, Chanyeol thinks as he wanders through the park near his apartment late at night. He wonders if Kyungsoo was even out of the glass when he destroyed it. He wants to know if he just destroyed him completely by breaking the mirror. Whatever the result is, he yearns to hear the other’s voice and seeing his smile.

The next morning starts out terribly. _Staying out late to have a stroll in the park was never a good idea_ , Chanyeol tells himself. He rushes to pull a fresh pair of jeans and a hoodie before literally dashing out the door to go to work. Thankfully, the studio where he works at wasn’t too far from his apartment so he runs to go to there and arrives just seconds before his manager enters the room. He busies himself with the crew to prepare another artist’s recording session. He already feels drained by midday.

His senior approaches him that afternoon. A shorter male was walking not far behind him. He struggles to make out his face. “Chanyeol, meet the newest addition to our crew. He’s a songwriter.” He turns to face the man and goes still. “Do Kyungsoo, nice to meet you,” he has a knowing glint in his eyes as he puts a hand out. “P-Park Chanyeol, Glad to meet you too,” the shake hands. The senior starts, “I’m sure you know what to do. Show him the ropes then he’s all set. I’ll be going now.”

When his senior is out of sight Chanyeol says to him, “I missed you so much.” Kyungsoo gives his signature grin and says _I miss you too_. His eyes crinkle from the smile and he looks really breathtaking.

“You leave me one more time‒,” he starts. The shorter male cuts him off, “You were the one who hit the glass.” They laugh in sync, together in their own worlds.

“I love you,” Chanyeol says as he bends down to place a kiss on his lips. Kyungsoo smiles into the kiss and puts his hands on both of his shoulders. “Don’t you ever do something stupid again,” the shorter says.

_The following day was filled with so much more smiles. They stayed home to enjoy the missed company. Chanyeol thinks he will never be sick of it._

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on AFF under the account @mp_2506


End file.
